Aching with desire
by Uggghhhh
Summary: (Post 3x18). Barry leaves to find and save Caitlin, but when he finds her in an abandoned workshop,he learns that not only did she become Killer Frost, but she also became a slut who was craving some sex.When Barry denies her this, she figures there's only one way to get what she wants- she'll have to rape him, but it soon turns into a smutty love story when they somehow get drunk.


**Get ready to read the smuttiest, kinkiest, sexiest story you'll ever read!**

 **(Set after Barry learns that Caitlin had died, and that Julian removed her power dampening necklace. He goes to search for her, and when he finds her, things take a turn...)**

* * *

''Caitlin!'' Barry calls out, flashing into an abandoned warehouse, where Caitlin, or well- Killer Frost supposedly was, according to the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite.

 _God it's freezing in here!_

''Well look who it is...'' Barry hears someone say, but is unable to figure out where the voice came from, all he knows is that it definitely belonged to Killer Frost.

''Cait?'' Barry calls out once again, hoping for a positive reply, as he braces himself to dodge a possible icicle attack by Killer Frost.

''Hello there handsome.'' Killer Frost greets, not in Barry's view yet, but he can tell that the sound came from somewhere closer than it had before.

''What brings you here?'' she asks, the voice sounding like someone was saying it directly in his ear, but there was no sign of anyone near him.

''Frost.'' Barry says, in a tone commanding her to show herself, and he feels the temperature drop even more, when he hears a reply.

''I'm right here flash...''

Suddenly, Barry sees a cloud of mist surrounding him, making it very hard to see anything else as the mist grew thicker, and after a few tense seconds, he feels hands on his back, causing him to instinctively turn around, only to see whom he came to see: Killer Frost herself.

''Caitlin!'' he says, relieved to finally see her again.

''Wh-what happened to you?'' he asks, worried about her, fearing that he would never see his Caitlin again when Cisco first told him what happened. But was he glad to see her, even though she was not her usual self anymore.

''Me? I'm completely fine. Finally free to be my sexy self now that your Caitlin is dead.'' she replies, taking small steps towards him, as he instinctively backed up. She loved the sad look on his face after hearing the last 4 words, it made her happy, that _Caitlin Snow_ was finally gone, and she was free to be the person she was. She no longer was encaged inside a scientist's head, instead, she had her own body now, the body which had previously belonged the brunette scientist, who Killer Frost hated for everything, especially as she always tried to hide her _goods._ It made her feel that the perfect body she had was being wasted, that no one would know what treasures are hidden underneath those 'high school principle' clothes. She hated that her supple curves were completely hidden, giving the impression that they weren't much, and now that she had taken over the body, she was making sure she changed that. Her blue corset tightly hugged her chest, which was what she always wanted. If you have a good body, make good use of it right?

''No. She's not dead. She's still alive!'' Barry shouts, frustrated by her words.

''Oh sweetie, when will you learn to let things go?'' Frost asks, moving closer to him, forcing him to keep backing up until his back hits a wall.

''We can help you. We can help you become the person you were before.'' he states, uncomfortable by her being so close to him, feeling colder than he had ever felt before.

''Help me? Why? I love who I am. Don't you? Don't you like me like this? Hot, sexy and all wet for you?'' she smirks seductively, her index finger travelling down his chest, all the hair in the area being frozen.

''Mm?'' Frost asks, hovering her lips over his, her hand resting just above his groin.

''No. Stop. This isn't you.'' he replies, trying to move away, but she freezes his hands to the wall.

''I'll show you who I am.'' she winks, crashing her lips into his, but only for 5 seconds, making sure she doesn't freeze him to death.

''Mmmm'' she moans as she breaks the kiss, trying to turn him on.

''Frost stop!'' Barry orders, and he fazes out of the ice hand cuffs.

''Won't even let a girl have fun?'' she pouts, hoping that she could continue what she had started. It had been since forever since she had been touched, since she had touched, since she felt pleasure, since she made someone feel pleasure. She couldn't do it to anyone, her condition meant that anyone she tried getting intimate with would end up frozen and dead. But Barry, he was the flash. He could just as easily vibrate off the frost. He wouldn't die, and this is why she needed him to stay here forever, so she could get what she wants; that means, she will have to take him as a prisoner, she had to imprison him.

''No! I'm going to take you back to S.T.A.R. Labs, turn you back into who you were before! Cisco and Julian are working on a way to reverse your powers!'' he replies, but just as he gets ready to use his speed, she uses her powers on him, freezing his waist to the wall.

''I don't think so...'' she says, grabbing a needle and injecting him with it, on his neck, before throwing it away.

''Ah!'' he winces in pain, feeling something weird happening in his body.

''Wh-what did you do?'' he asks, worried that it might have been a drug, or something worse.

''I dampened your powers. Your not going to be using them for a long time now...'' Killer Frost giggles, moving across the room searching through the many boxes lying around.

''Caitlin! You don't have to listen to him! And even if you do, then why won't you hear me out? I am Savitar after all!'' he demands reasons as to why she wouldn't listen to him, and to Savitar only.

''Well well well...you've figured it out...congratulations!'' Killer Frost says sarcastically.

''But I'm not listening to him. I trust him, he trusts me. He helps me see my true self unlike you...'' she continues, still searching through the many boxes.

''Cait you're not-'' but before she can finish, she fires an icicle that barely misses his face, and crashes into the wall behind.

''I'm not Caitlin! I'm Killer Frost! You call me Caitlin one more time and you'll regret it for the rest of your life!'' she warns, as she finally finds the box that she wanted and starts dragging it across the floor to where Barry was iced to the wall.

Barry sighs in disbelief, as the plan was going worse than he expected. Killer Frost meanwhile takes another vile and injects it in her neck, throwing the empty syringe away.

''Wait...why did you dampen your own powers?'' Barry questions, not sure of why she would do that.

''It'll allows me to make out with you without freezing you to death...'' she explains, as she moves closer to him, as he stuggles against the wall, trying to break out of the ice surrounding his waist, freezing him with the wall.

''You're out of your mind!'' Barry tries to talk her out of it, but apparently it's no use, as she now presses herself against him, lips hovering above his.

''Stop! I'm not doing this!'' Barry states, using his free arms to push her back before she can kiss him.

''Very well...'' Caitlin says, smirking.

''Then looks like I'll have to do whatever I need to so I can get what I want...'' she says, grabbing handcuffs from the box she brought and placing them on Barry's hands, him trying to struggle out.

She searches through the box and finds a long rod, and uses it to shatter the ice freezing his waist to the wall, so that he was now free. But before he can make a move, she kicks his leg, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground, before cuffing his ankles together as well, so that now he couldn't move.

''Try breaking out through this...'' she smirks, tossing away the rod she used to break the ice.

''We could have done this in a better way, we could have loved each other, fulfilled each other's desires...in a romantic way, but here we are, your selfishness leading to me having to rape you!'' she spat seductively, grinning as she drags him a little away from the wall, moving his arms to over his head, before pinning him down by straddling herself on top of his waist, leaning in to kiss him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Barry tries breaking the kiss, he struggles but it's no use. He wasn't going to be able to move without having his powers. God this plan was a complete back fire!

Disappointed that he won't return the kiss, she breaks it, and glares him in the eye with a daring look.

''If you don't give me what I want then dear old Joe will be a dead man tomorrow!'' she blackmails him, and before he can reason with her, she crashes her lips into his again. Barry, remembering her threat, hesitates and returns the kiss, not feeling his insides freeze unlike the previous occasions she kissed her.

Killer Frost brings her hands to cup his face, deepening the kiss by forcing her tongue inside his mouth, swirling it to taste every inch of it. Barry, meanwhile, realizes that this wasn't just a need of satisfaction, he realized that she wasn't only doing it to satisfy her need; he could definitely feel something else from her, he could sense love; the way she moved her lips against his, there could only be one explanation: she loved him.

Realizing that makes him smile, and Killer Frost finally breaks the kiss, breathing heavily and staring into his eyes. Barry stares back into her icy blue orbs, suddenly feeling something stir up inside him. All this time, something was locked inside of him, until now- it had broken free. Deep inside, he realized he had feelings for Caitlin Snow, but he was too caught up on Iris to realize that. And in the moment, when he was gazing into her eyes, he could see Caitlin Snow, not Killer Frost. He realized that he was so stupid, he never knew that the perfect woman for him was one of his best friend; not Iris, Caitlin. He didn't know why, but the realization that Caitlin loves him was more exciting than when he found out Iris loved him too. If only there was a way he could give Caitlin what she desired. But he couldn't. He was going to get married to Iris soon; he couldn't betray her love by doing this with Caitlin, or Killer Frost, whoever she was. He did love both Iris and Caitlin, but he knew Iris and was fond of her way more than Caitlin, which was why he was going to remain loyal to her.

''Cait...please...not now...not like this...Iris...'' Barry tries to get Killer Frost to understand, however, it's no use as she smirks.

''Don't worry flash. You're not cheating on her right?'' she replies, tracing a finger down his chest.

''Atleast not if you include rape in the category of cheating on your soon to be dead girl...'' she giggles, making anger boil up inside him.

''Now you'll oblige to what I say or else you know what happens...'' she finishes, and with that, he loses all hopes of seeing Caitlin in Killer Frost. Frost was right, Caitlin was dead. If she weren't, she would fight this, and she would have won. Knowing that, he dropped all the feelings he developed soon. He loved Caitlin, not Killer Frost. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted, instead, he would just let her finish with him, as there was nothing he could do to escape this. Now, he was even assured that this wasn't love, Frost was just doing what she had to in order to fulfil her desires.

With that, Frost creates a sharp icicle in her hand, much to Barry's surprise, and uses it to rip open his suit from the chest up, careful not to leave a cut on his chest.

''What...h-how?'' Barry asks in shock, as he saw her injecting herself with the power dampening serum.

''You think the serum COMPLETELY neutralized my powers?'' she raises an eyebrow, and he still doesn't follow.

''The serum was only strong enough to WEAKEN our powers. But the only difference is that I can still use mine and you can't.'' she explains, amused.

''Why?'' he questions.

''Because my powers are stronger. They were given to me by Savitar, already fully developed. Meanwhile you, you got your powers from the particle accelerator, and you developed your powers over the time. Yet, still not enough to overpower me...'' she giggles, proud to be stronger that Central City's hero.

''Your powers only show their effect now. You can't use them, which is why you won't freeze to death.'' she finishes, and with that, continues ripping apart his suit with her icicle, until he was left lying there only in his underwear, which made Killer Frost smirk in delight.

She pulls the torn suit from underneath him and throws it away.

''Cisco's gonna be so pissed...'' she laughs, and then runs her cold hands over his well toned chest, as he lies there, hesitating and struggling, hoping that this was over soon.

''Don't bother hesitating. If you don't please me, I WILL kill Joe!'' she reminds him, and he stops trying.

She leans in and starts leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, taking his nipple in her mouth, earning slight moans from him, as because of his powers, he was super sensitive.

''Impatient?'' she smirks, and continues her way south, reaching his boxers. She takes them in between her teeth, and rips them off, tossing them away.

''Fuck!'' Frost exclaims under her breath, delighted by how big he was. Of course, she had already known, from when he was in a coma. As his doctor, she had to observe his entire body, which included his manhood. She had touched it before, in order to see if it reacts to changing stimuli like a normal penis would, and when fully erect, she had even measured him up, at first overwhelmed that he was 11 inches when completely erect, but later realized that it's probably because of his powers.

Barry's cheek flush red as his friend/doctor, who was now a villain, grabs his package and runs her cold hand over it, sending chills and electricity crackling through him.

Killer Frost looks up at him, and then takes his tip in between her lips, gently sucking and licking it with her tongue, earning moans from him again.

''Cait...'' he moans, and she makes herself a mental note to make him pay for calling her that again, as she slowly engulfs him, and he can't stop moaning, as her icy cold mouth wraps itself around his cock.

She slowly begins to increase her pace, and Barry's moans also grow louder simultaneously. Boy was she glad his body was extra sensitive, it made her feel like a God, as his moans sounded more like begs, pleads to carry on.

As she bobs her head up and down his shaft, her hands move to his testicles, gently cupping them, and using her powers to slightly make the area cold, in order to increase the pleasure.

''GOD!'' he moans, shutting his eyes tight.

Yes. That's right. She was a God.

She starts fondling with his balls, while her tongue begins to swirl around his length, and he continues moaning, feeling himself getting closer and closer by the second.

God this was something he had never felt before, something he was sure no one had experienced before, the pleasure...it was just too much. Her cold mouth and his extra sensitiveness made things a whole new level of intense, but he just wished that there was a different way to do this. He still wished that there was another way to feel this, but apparently there wasn't. So, he just let himself get lost in the bliss, giving up on trying to get her to somehow stop.

Killer Frost now moves her hands from Barry's balls to his legs, prying them apart, gently rubbing his asshole with her cold fingers, applying some water there, as Barry prepared himself for what came next.

Gently, Frost inserts a little of her right index finger into his anus, making his screams go louder than before, and she slowly slides it all in, while still blowing him off.

''Caitlin!'' he moans, his hips bucking in pleasure, his body shaking, while she makes herself another mental note to make him pay for calling her Caitlin.

She then slides her second finger into him, and as the middle finger of her right hand makes it's way inside, Barry's moans stop, and his mouth remains open, his lips forming an 'O-shape', sound unable to exit them.

She continues engulfing his dick with her mouth, as her icy cold fingers go deeper into his ass, until they finally reach the prostate gland, and she gently taps it, making it cooler and stimulating it, and within five seconds, Barry screams out, and fires an insane amount of load through his shaft, all of which lands directly in her throat, and she gladly swallows it all, while still tapping his prostate gland, continuing to make the load shoot out, and making him whimper in delight.

''Goddd! Ohh!'' he screams, feeling a pleasure he never thought possible. He pants heavily, trying to recover from what could be the most blissful experience of his life, and Killer Frost licks all the semen on his tip dry, moaning because of how good it tasted.

''Caitlin...please...stop...'' Barry pleads, in between deep breaths, though he wasn't so sure if he wanted her to stop.

''Mm I would, but you don't want me to, do you? It's only because of Iris that you're asking me to stop?'' She guesses, and she's right, and she knows it, which causes her to smirk, and him to frown.

''But the fun hasn't even started yet sweetie...'' She says seductively, as she crawls back up and straddles him, his bare length resting against her abdomen, as she cups his face and crashes her lips to his, and he can taste some of his own semen when she slips her tongue in his mouth. He returns the kiss after he remembers her blackmail.

After almost a minute, Killer Frost breaks the kiss, and she licks her lips in delight.

''See? That's the spirit flash...'' She moans in a teasing tone, as she gets up and stands in front of him, leaving him confused.

''Tell me how much you enjoyed that..'' She says, and he tries not to answer it, but after seeing her fierce glare, and remembering her threat, he does answer.

''A lot...'' He says, and she doesn't seem satisfied by the answer.

''Really? Your moans told a different story...'' She says, smirking.

''I loved it...so much...it was...it was unreal...'' Barry admits, and it makes her proud.

''Now tell me, how much do you want me to remove my clothes?'' She asks, grinning.

''T-too much...'' He replies, but again, she doesn't seem satisfied, so he answers again.

''I want you to take your clothes off so bad...please...'' He says, and this time, she's more than satisfied, and she moves her hands to the back of her neck, searching for the zipper of her suit, before she finally finds it and pulls it down, and he dress falls down, pooling around her feet, leaving her standing there just in her panties, soaking wet panties.

He tries looking away but he can't. He just can't. The view in front of him is just too mesmerizing. Caitlin, Caitlin Snow, was naked in front of him, Caitlin Snow!

He can't seem to direct his eyes away from her ample breasts, her perky, pale blue breasts, huge breasts, way bigger than Iris's, way bigger than any of his previous partners'. And her nipples, they were a shade of purple, unlike everyone else's, and it made her breasts look so much more hot.

''You like em?'' She asks, fondling with her globes, teasing him. He nods in reply, and she seems delighted.

''Good...now tell me how bad you want them. Tell me how bad you want to feel them...'' She demands, and this time, he instantly replies.

''I would die to touch them!''

Hearing that, Killer Frost straddles him yet again, this time leaning in with her breasts hovering against his mouth, and when he tries to stick his tongue out to touch them, she giggles, and then touches her boobs to his face, gently rubbing them all across his face, her nipples hardening at impact.

Barry tries to get his tongue on either of her nipples, but she's too quick to allow him to do that. Instead, she rubs her breasts around his nose and cheeks, loving the way he was trying to get a touch. He was out of control, he had no idea what he was doing, it was like he was drunk, well, over-drunk to be precise. He thinks for a moment that it might have something to do with what she injected him with, but he's too caught up in the moment to actually give it much thought.

''It seems that you are out of control now...'' Killer Frost says, before she moves to the side, getting off his waist.

''Time to say goodbye to these...'' She says, before she takes some keys and unlocks his restraints, before throwing them away in the box she had brought. Now that he was no longer in control of himself, he wouldn't try to run away. _The serum works well..._ Killer Frost says to herself, glad that she had made it.

''After throwing away the restraints, Killer Frost is grabbed by Barry, who pins her to the floor and straddles her, and this time Barry crashes her lips into hers, and she moans with delight, as he sticks his tongue in her mouth, fighting for dominance with hers'.

Continuing to kiss her, he finally gets a touch of her boobs, as his hands make their way south, brushing against her orbs. Once he reaches them, he places his hands over them, not touching them yet, but the heat emitting from his palms was enough to drive Killer Frost wild.

''Mmm..'' She moans, as he breaks their lip-lock and now starts to pepper kisses down her neck, finding her weak spot and sucking on it, driving her wild with pleasure, earning encouraging moans from her.

''Mmm yess...'' She moans, as he continues going lower with his kisses, his hands brushing the sides of her breasts.

She's frustrated that his hands haven't properly touched her boobs yet, let alone her nipples. But she figures it's him taking revenge for teasing him earlier.

As his kisses finally reach her chest, he starts to kiss his way from the top of them, going to the right one first, kissing around the whole breast except the nipple, while his hands slide in between her cleavage, gripping her boobs from inside it. He then moves to her left breast, repeating the same procedure, ignoring the nipple.

''Bar-'' Frost moans, begging him to entertain her nipples, eventough he hadn't touched her sensitive spot yet, she was already too pleased.

''Hearing her beg, Barry's hands start moving closer to her nipples, running circles around them, but not on them.

''Mmmmm...'' She whimpers in pleasure, as his hands do their magic around her areolas, before finally, FINALLY, they make contact with her nipples, and the contact makes a fire go off in them, earning moans from her which were louder than before. He takes them between his thumb and index finger of each hand, while he kisses below the right one, as he tweaks both her nipples, pinching hard, rubbing his thumb on them, alternating between the two processes.

Not long after, he lets go of her right nipple and places a kiss on it, as his right hand joins his left on her left boob, massaging and tinkering with the sweet sensitive goodies. While kissing, he sticks his tongue out, licking around the nipple, and then on the nipple, before biting down on it, causing her to shake with pleasure underneath him. It wasn't only him who was super sensitive; her powers also made her sensitive too, and as she realizes it, she's thankful; at this rate, she may even experience an orgasm just from nipple stimulation, something she had always fantasized about even as Caitlin Snow.

He bites down hard on her nipple, sucking on it, while she keeps moaning, begging for more, a river flooding in between her legs, a river of fire. She feels her left breast now being squeezed hard, and it feels majestic. He continues licking her right nipple, making her squirm, while his hands squeeze her giant orb, squeezing so hard as if his life depended on it, and when her right nipple starts paining, he senses it and lets go, drawing away all attention from her boobs, allowing her to pant and recover, as he stares into her eyes with a burning desire.

She signals him to keep going, and this time, he latches onto her left nipple, repeating the same things he did with the right one, earning the same amount of moans. After her left nipple also starts paining, he lets go of it, and his hands cup Killer Frost's face, and he kisses her, the kiss deeper and more passionate than any of the ones they shared before, as his hands leave her face and once again caress her boobs, and he starts squeezing hard, this time squeezing both of them until they started aching, while he continues kissing her, licking her tongue with his, until they both get tired...

Both of them pant heavily after finally stopping, regaining the oxygen they were deprived off during their _'session'._ He looks into her eyes, and she stares back into his, both of them drunk by now, unable to control what they were doing. She puts her hands on his shoulders, and pushes him to the side, and this time she pins him again, resuming to stare into his eyes again.

''You must be really tired right?'' She asks him, and he nods a yes, to which she smirks.

''Well...then let me return you the favour of pleasing me until you recover...make sure your tongue is at full stamina for when I get tired...'' She grins, and she moves to the box she had brought, and empties it in front of them, revealing a bottle of lube and some sex toys.

Before she settles back down on top of him, she turns her back towards him, and bends down, giving him a perfect view of her ripe ass, and he glares at it, mouth watering in anticipation.

She then settles herself back on his waist, this time her back facing him instead of her front, and she sits higher than she did before, this time more on his abdomen than before, and she spreads his legs, leaning down to see his asshole, which gives Barry a good view of her bubble but once again, and he brings his hands on them, gently grabbing her hips, before he starts to squeeze, and she moans, feeling him slide both his thumbs in slightly. Meanwhile, she lubes up his entrance, before sticking a finger inside of him, this time earning moans from him, as both of them thrust their fingers/thumbs into each other's ass, while Barry continues to squeeze hers', and she uses her free left hand to keep his legs wide open, to ease her way into his behind, as she tries finding his prostate once again, ready to drive him crazy with pleasure...

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

* * *

 **Tried smut for the first time...turns out, it got REALLY smutty xD**

 **BTW...this was just part ONE!**

 **Review and let me know how it was, and rate the 'smut level' out of 10!**

* * *

 _ **5+ REVIEWS FOR NEXT PART/CHAPTER...**_


End file.
